


Eye for an Eye

by ShiningSky



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningSky/pseuds/ShiningSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry frantic footsteps were heavy with worry, echo of them bouncing off the walls, carrying through empty corridors. He was shaking uncontrollably, hands in the hairs griping them too tightly. Oliver was badly hurt and it was his fault. When he left Oliver in Caitlin capable hands, Harry and Cisco dragging him out, Oliver was writhing in pain and Barry couldn’t shake the image off of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye for an Eye

Barry frantic footsteps were heavy with worry, echo of them bouncing off the walls, carrying through empty corridors. He was shaking uncontrollably, hands in the hairs griping them too tightly. Oliver was badly hurt and it was his fault. When he left Oliver in Caitlin capable hands, Harry and Cisco dragging him out, Oliver was writhing in pain and Barry couldn’t shake the image off of his head.

He waited for Caitlin to assess the damage but he was almost sure what it’ll be and he felt a bitter bile rising in his throat, stomach unsettled and knees weak, the minutes stretching into infinity.

Oliver was just visiting, a business related thing and there was no need for him to help but Barry asked and Oliver obliged. Barry just wanted to spend time with him, maybe learn a thing or two and instead his friend was hurt because Barry made a mistake on the field.

He heard Caitlin cautious steps, approaching Barry like a wounded animal, afraid to scare him. Barry shook his head in denial.

“Barry.” She said quietly, tone soft. Her face set in worry.

“Is he going to—“ He couldn’t finish, guilt ripping him from inside out, choking him.

She nodded. “The damage to the eye is too severe. We won’t be able to save it.”

“No. He… he needs his eye, for an archer to –“

“I know.” She put her hand on his shaking arm to help him calm down, it didn’t help.

He couldn’t let that happen a turmoil of emotions going trough him like tidal waves, drowning him, suffocating and then everything cleared out a moment of pure clarity. He knew what he had to do.

“What about transplant operation?” He asked, Caitlin raised her brows.

“It could work but we don’t have a donor.“ She said, frown showing up on her face.

Harry who was silent for the whole time, a quiet support, spoke up. Calculated expression, eyes squinted.

“You want to be the donor.” He stated and Barry nodded.

“Barry, no.” Caitlin vehemently forbade. “You can’t.”

“I can and I will.”

“But your eye…”

“We could transplant Queen’s damaged one to Allen, and if his body accept it, then his accelerated healing will deal with the rest. Of course it’s just theory and for it to even remotely work we need to hurry.”

“Can it really work?” Barry asked and Harry gave him affirmative nod. It would be ideal solution to this, he looked to Dr. Snow. “Caitlin, please.”

She looked conflicted but after a moment she reluctantly nodded. “I know a surgeon who is specialized in this kind of operations. I’ll give him a call.”

Barry let out a breath that he wasn’t aware of holding. Everything will be fine. It had to be.

*****~~***~~*****

Barry felt strange lying on the operating table, Oliver a few steps away from him, unconscious. His decision set into motion. Everything will be fine.

*****~~***~~*****

Oliver woke up with a splitting headache, he groaned while he tried to sit up. The last thing he remembered was Barry worried face. He opened his eyes. _Eyes._ He was sure that the injury would be a fatal one to his eye. He touched left side of his face, feeling a bandage under his fingertips. He frowned, a bad feeling creeping under his skin. He looked around noting an unfamiliar place, it looked like hospital. He glanced at his clothes, civil ones not his suit. Suspicion finding its way to his head.

He started to undo the white cloth when he heard footsteps.

“You shouldn’t do that.” Caitlin said. “You could irritate the injury.” Her tone was odd, and the bad feeling intensified.

“Where’re we?”

“Private clinic.”

He frowned and then untied the bandage the rest of the way and when he did the light blinded him for a second, a pain shooting through his head like a canon ball.

“I thought the injury was fatal.” He asked through gritted teeth when his eye accustomed to the light.

“It was.” Dr. Snow nodded.

“So how?”

Caitlin stepped from side to side, worrying her bottom lip. She stared at him for a moment, like she needed time to put her thoughts together.“A donor.”

He scrunched his brows suddenly lost. “Donor? But who—“ he stopped, realization downing on him. “Where’s Barry?!” He growled getting up from the bed. “Where’s he?!”

Caitlin startled at his outburst but she get a hold of herself and nodded to the room across from his. Oliver didn’t wait for more verbal answer already going there, his steps faltering, body too weak from the drugs they most likely gave him but he didn’t stop.

Barry was lying on his right side, facing him. He was asleep but for a second Oliver heart lurched in horror of what could be. He stood frozen in the doorjamb, his knuckles going white with the force he was gripping it.

“He’s just sleeping.” Dr. Snow voice reached him through his fogged mind, his whole attention was on Barry now, but he nodded in understanding.

He approached him cautiously swaying a bit, when he reached the bed he sat down on the edge not even for a second taking his eyes from Barry. He slowly took his hand up and put it on Barry shoulder  relishing in the warmth of his body, his heart slowed down from its rapid chase. He shook him.

“Barry.”

The other man stirred.

“Wake up, Barry.”

Barry groaned opening the visible eye. He stared at Oliver for the longer moment before he realized who was looking at him.

“Ollie?” He asked uncertain and Oliver nodded.

“Yes.”

Barry sat up with his help, he noted Caitlin retreating  frame.

“Barry, what—“ Oliver closed his eyes for a second, he felt the swelling around his left one, Barry’s one.”What did you do?”His voice raw with emotion, a hint of fear in his voice and utter disbelief. He sounded so broken, shattered beyond repair.

“Oliver, I—“Barry started but then Oliver cupped his cheek, thumb just slightly going under the bandage.

“Can I?”

Barry nodded not trusting his own voice.

Oliver delicately started undoing the white bandage, slowly but with precision and Barry gulped. The cloth went down and Oliver gasped, a quiet sound, leaving his lips like a promise.

There was a pair of a green and blue eye staring right back at Oliver, both healthy and twinkling with worry.

Oliver exhaled. He touched Barry’s cheek again and after a moment of hesitation he slide his palm back to the nape of his neck, grip strong but not uncomfortable, a reassuring one spreading warmth through Barry’s body.

Oliver leaned forward and joined their foreheads together, a butterfly touch of skin on skin, and Barry trembled from accumulating emotions.

“How?” Oliver whispered.

“Speed force.” He answered back.

“Why would you do something like that, you could…” Oliver’s hand was shaking now sending slight tremors through Barry’s skin. Oliver’s eyes shut tightly, eyelashes wet.

“I…I couldn’t,” Barry choked, just thinking about the alternative caused his soul to howl in desperation, “I… God…Oliver… you’re too important… I couldn’t… I couldn’t.” He reached up to Oliver’s hand on his neck and gripped his wrist, overwhelmed by his feelings.

“ _Barry.”_

Oliver sounded so wretched and Barry never saw him like that, so broken, so lost, emotions showing on his face unabashed, for everyone to see. To catch him in this moment of weakness with ease.

“You’re tied to me now.” Barry tried to go for a lighter tone but he sounded scared, scared of rejection.

Oliver looked at him then, eyes searching his face, scanning it for any lies, deceptions and when he didn’t find any, he smiled. “Forever.”

The touch of Oliver lips tasted like worry and relief, like fear and happiness, uncertainty and determination, rejection and gratefulness and a milliard of other sensations sweeping Barry with their currents.

He never was more sure in his life that he made the right choice like the one he made this day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go for the sad ending, but I just couldn't, my fingers refused to cooperate. And I might or might not be a sucker for happy endings, so there's that. Anyway I wanted to post it before I go on my trip where I'll have limited internet access so I hope you liked it.


End file.
